Colors
by ZupertrixCinema
Summary: Can Raven see what Jinx is really about? RavenJinx. Femmeslash obviously. Rated T.


RavenJinx OneShot

**A/N: I do not own Teen Titans or their characters. So yeah I've been meaning to start a story on this couple but have not found the rights inspiration until now. **

**Homosexual Relationships. Deal with it. Rated T just to be safe. **

**The song this is inspired off is Colors by Crossfade. You should check it out if you don't know it yet. This is only a one shot but I'll make a full fledged story for this pairing once I work out the kinks.**

Colors by SwedFacepainter

RPOV:

"There's no running away from these things that hold you down," I state as I round the corner, facing my current opponent.

The pink haired villainess stops in her stride toward the attempted escape route. Her head cocks to the side to acknowledge what I said but her body does not turn around towards me in the slightest. She wants to stop and listen to what I have to say. I must have hit a note.

I must say that after the six battles I've had with the lithe girl in front of me, she seems very distracted at this particular occurrence. In a way I would say that out of all the individuals I have met I find the most similarities between her and myself. Our powers both make us destined to fight for the other team. Although I struggle to use my powers for good, it is obvious that the nature of my powers is to strike fear into the opponent and be as ruthless as possible. It seems that my foe was misguided but not for the wrong reasons. Her power is bad luck. How would anyone naturally think that bad luck could be used by a goody two shoes super hero?

It doesn't excuse her actions but I can't say that I don't understand why she chose the side she did. Sometimes I wonder why I even bothered choosing the good side. Why not go with the inevitable?

"I won't go back to prison without a fight," Jinx growls back at me after a long silence.

"Does there really need to be a fight?" I drone on.

Her body turns around slowly and drops a little into a crouched position, reminding me of a cat. Her eyes are a slight pink and catlike as well, in slits instead of circles. The orbs soon squint in suspicion. She thinks I will deceive her. I haven't tried this approach on her before. Usually I just fight her and get it out of the way. What need is there to talk when the result will be the same?

That was my reasoning behind it anyway. But now that I'm back here with her, watching her alone, and I'm not with our black and white, good and evil, leader, I can see something about her…

Look at me. I'm babbling about how there's something else behind her when there is a full possibility that there isn't. What has come over me? I guess I don't want to see her hurt for unnecessary reasoning. She isn't like most villains. Oddly enough, she isn't in it for money or even power. She does the crimes for the sheer pleasure of it; of being able to put her skills to the test. I can't help but admire that strangely.

I don't understand myself right now but I guess I should turn my focus back to her.

"Of all the colors that you shine, this is surely not your best," the words escape from my mouth. These words just keep coming to me, like I know what's going on with her and I just can't seem to stop them from pouring out.

"What are you talking about? I'm bad… and I'll always be bad…" Jinx challenges but then if I'm not mistaken her words appear sad.

I raise an eyebrow to her rebuttal. It's not really what she said but how she said it. I really must be right. She's just like I am, but she just doesn't know how to use her powers any other way. I've got to do something.

"You don't have to be bad. You don't have to break into jewelry stores and banks. I've seen it in the way you fight. You aren't in it for the money or the power… you do it to test yourself," I state, hoping for her to see the other side of what she could be. I have to try and help her.

The look on her face was exactly what I was looking for; one of realization, of shock. She sees the truth in my words.

I hear the rest of the Titans calls from down at the other end of the alley. I step forward quickly, out of sight. I do something completely out of character and step close to Jinx, who is still a little shell shocked. I grasp her gently around her biceps. Her eyes shoot up to my face.

"Just think about it ok. You know where to find me if you want to talk," I say softly.

She nods blankly.

"You should probably go. Just don't get caught," I smirk before turning around and walking out of the alley.

"Hey guys, sorry, I lost her somehow. That sneaky little cat," I drone back to my monotone voice in front of the team.

"That's alright, friend Raven. I'm sure you will be victorious if she strikes again," Starfire returns, in her usual bubbly manner.

The others put in their comments of encouragement before we all head back to the T-car for the journey home. A certain pink haired sorceress has my thoughts captured in a spell the whole trip home.

One Week Later…

Dressed in purple Converse, dark blue jeans, a gray shirt splattered with paint, a checkerboard black and white belt and a plain purple zip up hoodie, I offer to do the grocery shopping for the Titans, wanting to get out of the tower and also hoping to get the villainess that has been plaguing my thoughts off my mind. I pull my hair into a pony tail if only to get it out of my face as I grab the keys to the car I have to keep up the ruse of my alter ego. It's nothing special; just a dark grey Honda Civic.

After much thinking and consulting with the feelings inside my mirror, it has come to my attention, straight from Love's mouth, that I have a crush on Jinx. It didn't come as a huge surprise to me. It wasn't uncommon for demons of the same sex to 'intermingle' and wasn't really looked down on. I've been attracted to women before. It's just how I am. There's no reason to hate something about myself that feels so natural to me.

But on the other side of things, I can't stop thinking about my conversation with Jinx. Every call the Titans have had, I've been afraid that it would be Jinx. It hasn't been of course but it has been driving up the wall to say the least.

Cold chrome chills my fingertips as it pushes along the wire rectangular box around the grocery store. I pull up to the Ramen noodle aisle and stock up. Beast Boy probably eats about eight of these a day. I go down aisle after aisle thinking that someone is watching me but every time I turn around I find nothing at all. Ignoring my paranoia, I make my way to checkout number six and load the copious amount of groceries, by hand, onto the belt, watching the cashier check each item. I hand the money Robin gave me to the young woman and she gives me the change in return, sending me a wink. She's cute. I flash a crooked smile in return.

"I'm Helen. Give me a call sometime," said girl replies, handing me the change and the receipt. I turn the receipt over to see a phone number. I hope Robin doesn't ask for the receipt.

"Sure, thing," I smile before walking towards the exit.

I pop the trunk open and start unloading the groceries inside. A chill runs down my spine.

"Ok I know someone is following me so just cut it out before I kick your ass," I respond threateningly, turning around.

A girl with short pink hair, long bangs and short in the back, steps out from behind a car. Green converse clad her feet, which are slightly covered by black jeans held up by a black and green studded belt, a white tee underneath a black and white plaid button up, and a black and green checkered tied hangs loosely from her neck.

She appears familiar but I can't place her. I cock an eyebrow in her direction.

"What, you don't recognize me? I'm truly hurt, Raven," the girl smirks, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Ok that's weird. It isn't someone I've met as my alter ego because I go by Rachael outside the tower. So it's someone who has figured it out or it's a villain.

"I'm sorry but no. Will you please just tell me who you are?" I ask, not really in the mood to be toyed with.

"Are you going to call that girl?" she changes the topic.

"Uh… I don't know. Probably… I thought she was cute. Why would it matter to you?" I respond, taken aback by her knowledge what had occurred between myself and the cashier.

"Cause maybe I don't want you to," she answers vaguely.

"You know what, I have some groceries that I need to take home so good day," I huff turning around to continue loading the bags into my trunk.

"I'm sorry… would you like some help?" the strange girl walks around to look at me and asks.

"I don't really want help from a stranger, no," I retort, getting pretty irritated that I can't figure out who she is and by her odd behavior. I turn to look at her and catch a closer look at her eyes.

"Jinx?" I gape, raising an eyebrow.

She only smiles broadly in return, before turning to my cart of groceries and putting the last three bags inside the trunk. Giggling a little, she leans toward me and puts two of her fingers under my chin, pushing it closed.

"Raven… do you think we could talk?" Jinx asks, shoving her hands into each of her pockets, nervously.

"Sure… I just have to take these groceries back to the tower. How about I meet you at the main gate to Central Park in half an hour?" I ask after thinking shortly.

"Ok…" she replies with a smile, still nervous.

I touch her bicep, smiling before I turn and go to the driver's side door.

Half an hour later…

Blackness engulfs me as I teleport to the Central Park gate. The others could see that I was acting strange. But I sure wasn't about to tell them that I needed to go meet a villain.

I look around and see a pink haired girl sitting on bench, nervously fidgeting with her fingers. Walking over, I take a seat next to her.

"Hey…" I say, feeling a little awkward.

"Hi… will you follow me somewhere else?" Jinx asks, turning to look at me.

I turn to look at her as well, before nodding slightly. I push up off the bench to my feet once more. Jinx pushes herself off the bench, shoving her hands in her pockets before walking off toward one of the more secluded paths. I know because I come here late at night sometimes to walk this particular path.

What is going through her head? She's obviously changed a lot, already having chopped off her horns for a more stylish hairstyle that blends in as well as pink hair can blend in. Is she turning over a new leaf? Did what I said really make an impact on her? What if she's just trying to trick me?

"Raven…" Jinx starts, continuing to walk.

I only turn my head to acknowledge that I'm listening.

"I've been thinking a lot about what you said. You're right, I don't have to be bad. But it's all I know how to do. I mean, how can bad luck ever be used for something good? I was just born to be a villain. It doesn't make sense to me to be a Titan or a superhero or whatever. I know you might see something in me but I'm not sure how to see it too," Jinx explains, in a somewhat broken tone.

I stop my walk alongside Jinx, realizing something that was never really answered. Jinx turns with a confused look on her face. It's really adorable on her. I smile to myself before remembering my question.

"What are you running from Jinx? What holds you down?" I ask, remembering what had stopped Jinx originally in that alley. Sure the second statement had her start talking to me but it wasn't the reason she stopped.

A clear liquid lines her bottom eyelid as she looks back at me. Embarrassed, her gaze falls to the ground as I see the tears sparkle as they hit the ground. I hear a few sniffs before she jerks her head up again.

"That everyone expects me to do this. That I expect myself to do this just because they do. I hate doing what everyone expects me to. I hate not being able to be myself, like you," Jinx confesses.

I nod, showing my understanding.

"But now… I'm through doing what people expect me to. I'm going to be myself. Show my true colors," she says determined.

I smile at her. Her eyes are staring at me intently. She takes a few steps toward me, invading my personal bubble… not that I mind of course.

"Jinx?" I ask, only slightly confused by her actions.

"My first expressive act…" Jinx responds, stepping forward and closing the remaining gap between us.

Her pink eyes are hidden beneath pale eyelids as she leans forward and presses her soft pink lips against my own grey lips. I never imagined it would feel so good to kiss her. I feel her hand slip to the back of my neck, caressing it, as my own grab onto each of her shoulders, pulling her closer as I move my lips against hers. Her other hand moves to my waist, slightly under my shirt, caressing the ashy skin of my stomach as her tongue slips out and runs along my bottom lip. Opening my mouth, our tongues clash briefly before she pulls away, breathing deeply. I return my attention to my own sensations to feel myself breathing deeply as well.

I blink my eyes a few times before they remain open, fully taking in what just happened. I look back to Jinx. She has a shy smile on her face. I look down to see her still caressing the skin under my shirt. Looking back up, I smile shyly in return.

"If that's your first expressive act, I can't wait to see the second," I tease, lightly.

I am rewarded with a soft chuckle from her.

"What can I say? They are my true colors…" Jinx teases in return before leaning back in a capturing my lips once more.

**A/N: Wow I can't believe I stayed up so late just to finish this. Yeah so that means I'm sorry for the mistakes that are most likely present. I really do love this pairing. Even if very few seem to read and write on them. It saddens me. Well reviews are greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
